22xxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wily Wars
*Note: While most of this is true to the original timeline and story of the classic Mega Man games, there have been some adaptations made in order to create a workable base timeline for MMV MUSH's story. ---- Previous File: Ancient History Early Years *'March 1990'- Light and Wily are contracted by the US government to begin work on SPECTRUM, a project intended to allow the human mind to directly access computer networks. The medical, industrial, military and entertainment possibilities are endless. Due to limitations in the technology of the day, SPECTRUM cannot be completed. Instead, doctors Light and Wily take the data they have gained and use it to create an electronic duplicate of the human mind. With government approval, they begin working on project "Proto Man", the first true artificial intelligence. *'October 14, 1990' - Proto Man is born, and named "Blues". After a week of testing and examination confirms his status as a full artificial intelligence, for reasons unknown, Proto Man activates his experimental teleporter and vanishes. He is assumed destroyed. *'January 15, 1991' - War erupts in the Middle East. The American government offers Light Labs contracts to develop military robots. Dr. Light refuses, wanting to see his technology used for peaceful applications. Dr. Wily, however, accepts; a close friend of his is being sent to the Persian Gulf, and he wishes to develop military robots to save the lives of human soldiers. The two part ways peacefully. *'May 5, 1991' - The UN holds a global council to draw up and debate the legal status of Artificial Intelligence with the assistance of Dr. Light. *'June 2, 1991'- A devastating earthquake strikes the island of Honshu in Japan. The United Nations and the Japanese government begin developing plans for a safe, efficient Mega City, the first of its kind in the world. Architects, engineers, behavioral psychologists, physicists, and environmentalists from around the world are invited to contribute to the archology project and help with rebuilding efforts. *'1992' - Dr. Light volunteers to aid the project through with the use of modern robotics and his inventions in engineering. Building safety, efficiency and designs improve markedly, and the Mega City project becomes a reality. *'June 20, 1998' - The Honshu Mega City is named Megatropolis and officially opened to the world. *'January 2, 2000' - The Robot Master Articles are globally ratified, marking a new era in human history and civilization. *'August 23, 2003' - Dr. Light begins the the construction of two experimental Robot Master units: "Rock", a laboratory assistant modeled after a ten-year-old child, and his near identical twin sister "Roll", a housekeeping and secretarial unit. *'April 2006' - With the success and apparent long-term stability of Rock and Roll, Dr. Light is contracted to create a series of industrial-use Robot Masters to work in Megatropolis. These robots are Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, Oil Man, Time Man and Elec Man. After several months of careful monitoring, the Robot Master design is approved for public use by the Megatropolis government. Elec Man is hailed as the greatest creation of Doctor Light, having the greatest intelligence and most advanced CPU of the production line. *'January 2007' - Light is awarded the Nobel Prize in Engineering for the creation of the Robot Master. Dr. Wily receives only honorable mention. Light makes the Robot Master design code freely available to other interested scientists around the world. *'April 13, 2007' - Force Metal is found on several asteroids, and is discovered to have profound effects on robotic systems, particularly Robot Master cores. Research and exploration are carried out on the Moon and Asteroid belt by specialized Robot Master teams. Wily Revolt *'December 24, 2008' - Wily, furious at lack of recognition and bitter over the death of his friend in the war, breaks into Light Labs and reprograms the Industrial Robot Masters using Control Chips. He attempts to reprogram Rock; for reasons unknown, Rock resists the chip. Wily steals the eight industrial model Robot Masters and flees. *'December 25, 2008' - Megatropolis awakens to Robot Master attack. Drone robots go berserk and begin attacking anything near them. Wily demands recognition for his works in exchange for the lives of everyone within; military intervention proves useless as the Robot Masters quickly defeat incoming forces. Rock, having a strong sense of justice, volunteers to be converted from his current state as a lab assistant into a fighting robot; Doctor Light christens the new battle robot "Rockman". Working quickly, Rockman carefully defeats each of his brothers, returning them to Dr. Light to be repaired and examined. Rock presses on to Wily's fortified base of operations, and is confronted by Copy Rock - an exact duplicate of himself loyal to Wily. An intense battle follows, but Rockman succeeds. Attacked by Wily himself in a prototype military combat vehicle, Rock once more emerges victorious. Wily is defeated, and flees to a hidden location. (Mega Man 1/Mega Man Powered Up) *'December 28, 2008' - The Megatropolis government seizes the Light Industrial Masters, intending to have them destroyed in order to prevent further revolts. Light Labs files protest. *'December 29, 2008' - Wily launches an immediate second attack from a heavily fortified mobile transport. Quick Man, Heat Man, Wood Man, Flash Man, Crash Man, Metal Man, Air Man and Bubble Man, military Robot Masters designed from schematics of the original Light Industrial prototypes, are sent out into various districts of Megatropolis and surrounding areas. They attempt to seize control of industrial, power and technological resources throughout the city. Rock barely has time to refuel before returning to the battle. Rock learns through the use of his Variable Weapon System to use the Robot Masters' own weapons against each other, and succeeds in defeating them and Wily's prototype military assault vehicles and drone systems. (Mega Man 2, Mega Man World 1, Mega Man Megamix Manga #1) *'December 30, 2008' - Wily retreats to an orbital station renamed the "Wily Node", where Rock is surprised to find four of the Light Industrial robots and four of the Wily Battle robots present aboard the station. After defeating them, he is attacked by the first of an anti-Rock series of robots known as the Rock Killers: Enker. Enker proves to be a mistake on Wily's part, as his preferences towards honorable combat cause him to help Rock escape at the cost of Enker's own life. Aided by the dying Rock Killer, Rockman is able to turn over Wily to the Megatropolis government for trial. *'January 2, 2009' - Examination of the Light Industrial Masters uncovers the use of Dr. Wily's Control Chips in order to override the will of the robots they are placed into. The actions of the LI Masters are forgiven due to extenuating circumstances, and they are returned to Light Labs. The Robot Master articles are amended to include Control Chip concerns. Gamma Incident *'January 15, 2009' - In a widely publicized trial, Dr. Wily is charged with terrorist actions and theft. With the work of a team of skilled lawyers, Wily is found not guilty by reason of insanity, and is turned over to psychiatric evaluation and help. Many conspiracy theorists believe he was legally aided by foreign powers interested in his robot designs. Wily is released in a few months and returns to work at Light Labs; Dr. Light is delighted to help his friend and hopes Wily will turn over a new leaf. The two begin work on a peacekeeping robot design codenamed "Gamma". *'May 2, 2009' - Eight Robot Masters operating several mining installations in the asteroid belt near earth begin malfunctioning and attacking anything that gets near. These Robot Masters (Gemini Man, Shadow Man, Top Man, Hard Man, Snake Man, Spark Man, Needle Man and Magnet Man) are guarding Force Metal needed to power Gamma. Rock volunteers to travel to the installations and defeats each of the Robot Masters, gathering the Force Metal, and returning them to Light Labs. A mysterious Robot Master identified as "Break Man" challenges Rock intermittently throughout his missions, seemingly testing his strength and resolve, disappearing after each confrontation. Once the final Force Metal was set into place, Dr. Wily steals the Gamma robot, intending to take over the world with it, and retreats to a hidden castle. *'May 3, 2009' - Rock reaches Wily's new castle and proceeds inside, where he is confronted by eight of Wily's Battle-type Robot Masters, previously thought destroyed. Later examination reveals them to be Copyroids: While they possess the full battle potential of the originals, Rock notes them to be "soulless" and little better than any other drones. Rock makes his way into the center of the castle where he is once again challenged by "Break Man" to a much more intense battle. Rock overcomes the Robot Master; Break Man does not flee, but instead, teleports himself and Rock directly into Wily's fortress. Wily is powering Gamma up to begin his assault; Break Man teleports away. Rock faces down Gamma and destroys the giant machine, severely damaging Wily's fortress. As Rock attempts to apprehend Wily to return him to the authorities, rubble from the ceiling collapses on top of Wily, seemingly burying the old man and sealing his fate. Break Man reappears, apparently dismayed that he could not rescue Wily, but instead, grabs the weary and battle-worn Rock, teleporting him to safety, leaving him at Light Labs. Dr. Light identifies Break Man as Blues, who was believed to have been destroyed in 1990. Examination of the remains of the mining Robots reveals them to have been made by Dr. Wily. (Mega Man 3) Cossack Incident *'November 9, 2009' - The world faces a new threat as a Russian roboticist by the name of Dr. Mikhail Sergei Cossack announces his plans for world domination with eight of his robots. Rock responds to the call, heading out to the cold tundra of Siberia where he battles Dust Man, Pharaoh Man, Ring Man, Skull Man, Toad Man, Dive Man, Drill Man and Bright Man. Rock infiltrates Cossack's Fortress and destroys its automated defense systems, making his way deep into the central laboratory, where he battles Doctor Cossack himself inside a large manufacturing crane. As Doctor Cossack leaves the broken machine, Blues teleports into the room, carrying with him a nine year old girl - Kalinka, Dr. Cossack's daughter. Kalinka begs Rock to spare her father, as she was being held prisoner by Dr. Wily in order to force her father to attack Rock. Wily swears revenge on Blues, who merely teleports out in response. (Mega Man 4) *'2011 AD' - Dr. Light receives a letter from a Russian roboticist, Dr. Mikhail Sergevich Cossack, who challenges Dr. Light and Mega Man to a "contest" to decide who is the greater genius. Equipped with his new Mega Buster, Rock engages Cossack's robots, only to discover that Wily had been blackmailing Cossack by holding Cossack's daughter, Kalinka, hostage. Blues rescues Kalinka, freeing Rock to pursue and defeat Dr. Wily. Dr. Light helps Dr. Cossack restore his good name, and Dr. Cossack becomes a member of Light Labs are Dr. Light's assistant. (Mega Man 4) *'November 10, 2009' - Rock pursues Wily, trying to bring him to the authorities, but is forced to battle several attack robots within Wily's Siberian stronghold. Inside, Rock encounters three prototype Genesis Unit Robot Masters known as Buster Rod G, Mega Water S, and Hyper Storm H; Mega Water S and Hyper Storm H are defeated, but Buster Rod G flees from battle rather than be destroyed. Rock presses on towards Wily in his fortress laboratory where the two play a dangerous game of cat and mouse in the dark. His automated defenses destroyed, Wily leaps out of an escape hatch and activates the self destruct sequence. *'November 12, 2009' - Charges against Dr. Cossack are dropped, and his Robot Masters are returned to him. Light and Cossack work to restore Cossack's eight robots. Skull Man, created specifically for anti-human warfare during Cossack's forced work for Wily, is put in stasis, as Cossack fears he will not be able to re-integrate into human society. *'January 10, 2010' - The Robot Police Taskforce (ROBOPOL) is commissioned by the Megatropolis government to handle Robot Master crimes. Ring Man enlists as a Detective for the force. *'April 2010' - Dr. Cossack publishes his influential book, "The Future Of Human - Robot Relations". It is a critical success and inspires the Robot Master Rights movement. *'May 2, 2010' - Dr. Wily, intending to teach Cossack a lesson about the real future of human - robot relations, steals Skull Man. Skull Man, angry at having been abandoned by his creator, leads an assault on Cossack's lab, destroying it. Cossack is taken prisoner by Skull Man on live TV held hostage by Wily, Skull Man kidnaps Roll and Kalinka in order to force Rock to fight him. Cossack is deeply moved by Skull Man's arguments with him on whether or not he was truly treated with any kindness; he attempts to reason with Skull Man on the open plains of Siberia, where the Cossack Masters and Rock wait to see the results. Skull Man breaks down mentally and is unable to stop himself from aiming at Dr. Cossack; he begs to be destroyed before he hurts someone. Rock lands the fatal blow, and Skull Man reveals Kalinka and Roll's location; he asks Dr. Cossack not to make any more robots who think and feel as he does, and goes offline. Kalinka is found unharmed, as Roll overheated herself to keep Kalinka from dying of cold. Wily escapes quietly. (Mega Man Megamix Manga #2) *'May 3, 2010' - With Cossack's laboratory and home destroyed, Dr. Light offers Dr. Cossack a position at Light Labs. With permission from the Russian government, Cossack accepts, and he and his daughter move to Megatropolis. Skull Man's remains are laid to rest in the Megatropolis Memorial District. Proto Incident *'May 30, 2010' - Wily hijacks an offshore oil platform along the southern coast of Honshu, attempting to regain resources and supplies. Rock responds to the attack defeating four of the mining Robot Masters now working as the second branch of the Robot Masters calling themselves the Wily Army, as well as four copyroids in the form of some of Doctor Cossack's robot masters. Leading them is the second Rock Killer unit, Punk, who fights Rock honorably in combat, and falls defending his men. Rock takes back the Oil Rig, but Wily escapes into the sea, activating his now near-standard self-destruct module for the platform. The escape saucer suffers damage however, and Wily plunges into the ocean a few miles away.(Mega Man World 3) *'June 20, 2010' - To the horror of Light Labs and its robots, Blues announces his plans to conquer Megatropolis. Following him are eight other Robot Masters: Star Man, Charge Man, Crystal Man, Gyro Man, Gravity Man, Stone Man, Napalm Man and Wave Man. The Robot Masters spread out across the city, working to try to secure communications, power and government buildings. Rock sets out to stop the Proto Force, and during his battles, Dr. Light vanishes without a trace, leaving Dr. Cossack and the authorities puzzled. Working his way through the Proto Fortress, Rock encounters a group of almost generic battle Masters, consisting of a Tank, a Shield Robot, a Sniper Robot and Fighter robot; disabling them, he proceeds to the control room of the building. Once inside, a familiar whistle is heard, as Blues appears, aiming at Rock. However, a second whistle is heard, and a second Blues teleports in near Rock, shooting at the first. The first transforms into Dark Man, a combination of the first four generic Battle Masters Rock had previously beaten. Blues gives Rock an L-Tank, and teleports away; Rock defeats Dark Man. Wily reveals his intent to frame Blues, and informs the pair that he is holding the missing Dr. Light prisoner. Wily challenges them to try to rescue their creator. Rock pursues Wily's escape pod to the Wily Fortress, battling more of Wily's defenses and vehicles; his final device explodes and causes the structure of the hastily-built installation to collapse in on itself. Rock is trapped with Dr. Light inside the building, struggling to keep them from being crushed by the snapped supports. Blues rescues them via teleportation, and returns them to Light Laboratories before once more vanishing. Charges filed against Light Labs and Blues are dropped, but Blues' public reputation suffers. (Mega Man 5) *'July 4, 2010' - While no one is exactly sure who came up with the idea, Wily's Robot Masters approach Light Labs with an offer to prove who is better through a series of soccer matches. In an effort to help promote peace and help dissuade public fear of Robot Masters, the Megatropolis government hosts the Robot Master Soccer Tournament in Megatropolis Stadium. Many Robot Masters previously thought to have been deactivated or destroyed come out of hiding, having been restored by Dr. Wily. For a brief time, the struggle between Light and Wily is relegated to scoring goals. Team Rockman wins the tournament, while Team Enker takes second prize, and Team Cossack third. (Rockman Soccer) *'September 18, 2010' - The Robot Museum is opened in Megatropolis, gathering together a collection of hundreds of deactivated Robot Masters as a memorial and archiving institution dedicated to robotic studies. Wily's saucer vehicle is seen over Megatropolis, emitting a signal across the city. The deactivated robots awaken; Rock is unaffected by the attempted hack into his programming. With the help of ROBOPOL and the Light Labs Robots, the controlled Robots are captured or deactivated, as Rock tracks down Wily to destroy the device. During his efforts he is harried by the third of the Rock Killer units - Ballade. As the Robot Masters are finally brought to heel, Wily flees to a fortress in Earth orbit, with Rock pursuing in the Rush Space Jet. Rock once more infiltrates Wily's base of operations, he fights a fully powered Ballade, winning narrowly; as Ballade is defeated, the self-destruct goes off, attempting to seal Rock inside as it collapses. Rock's weaponry cannot puncture the thick walls, but Ballade saves Rock's life by self-destructing near one of the walls, opening a hole in the fortress. Wily's fate is unknown as Rock returns home. (Mega Man World 4) Ra Moon *'March 21, 2011' - A pyramid appears overnight in the Amazon Basin. UN Helicopters sent to investigate are shot down by an unknown enemy. Shortly after, electronics all over the world begin to lose power and go dead at random; among those affected is Roll. Her condition is diagnosed as potentially fatal within days. Rock and the Light Labs masters Cut Man, Fire Man and Guts Man volunteer to investigate the pyramid, which has been determined to be the source of the interference. Arriving at the site, Rock and his brothers are attacked by the older batches of Wily's Robot Masters; Blues appears and aids Rock as well, lending him a Proto Shield. Curiously the most intelligent of the Robot Masters rebel against Wily's orders: Quick Man prevents Shadow Man from killing Rock, and Gemini Man provides Rock with instructions on getting into the pyramid, begging Rock to stop Dr. Wily. Fighting his way inside, Rock defeats the last of first and second groups of Robot Masters, and collapses from exhaustion, waking up a prisoner of Wily. Inside, Wily reveals to Rock the pyramid's core: the alien super computer known as Ra Moon, who recreates all the destroyed Masters before Rock's eyes. Wily orders Ra Moon to destroy Rock; Ra Moon refuses, shooting the Robot Masters instead, and informing Wily that he had used Wily for his own purposes. Wily orders Ra Thor, created from from Ra Moon's designs, to destroy Rock; Ra Thor refuses, under Ra Moon's control. Ra Thor aims to shoot Wily, but Rock, freed by some of the other Masters, tackles Ra Thor and saves Wily's life. Rock engages and defeats Ra Thor, and Wily gloats; Ra Moon responds by generating the Ra Devil. Rock fights the Ra Devil but is severely weakened; Ra Moon is as well, and Wily encourages Rock to take the computer down. Ra Moon attempts to shoot Rock with a powerful beam weapon, but the Robot Masters shield him with their bodies, and give their last ounces of energy to refuel Rock. Rock transforms his second hand into a second buster which startles Wily; Wily warns Rock that using both at once may permanently damage him. Rock takes the risk, destroying Ra Moon entirely. The electromagnetic interference immediately abates, and electronics begin working once more. Rock blacks out and awakens outside the pyramid surrounded by his brothers, and Wily is once more missing. (Super Adventures Rockman) Space Incident *'October 21, 2011' - A small asteroid crashes into Earth just outside Megatropolis, and an alien robot identifying himself as Terra emerges from it. Seeking out Rock and Roll, he announces to them that he and his brothers Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto are the Stardroids, and they intend to take control of Earth. Rock and Terra briefly scuffle; Rock discovers that his weapons have no effect on Stardroid armoring, and Rock, at Roll's behest, flees for Light Labs. There Rock is upgraded by Dr. Light to be able to combat the alien robots. Rock traverses the world to stop the Stardroids from subduing Earth; their powerful cores react to Rock's new weaponry, obliterating each entirely. Terra, enraged at the demise of his comrades, attacks Rock once more, furious to have failed his master, Dr. Wily. Terra unleashes Dark Moon, which Rock recognizes as the same design as the Ra Devil he fought some months earlier. Terra himself then attacks Rock; Rock defeats Terra, and traces Wily's signal to space. There, Rockman does not find a moon, but a fully operational battle station, the Skull Star, fashioned out of a hollowed asteroid left behind by mining operations. Entering it, Rock finds copyroids carrying the Stardroid designs and the recreated Rock Killers. Defeating each Rock once more battles Wily's defense systems, and Blues provides help, information and items along the way. Once defeated, Wily activates the secret weapon he discovered in the asteroid's core: the alien battle robot Sunstar. Rock and Sunstar fight, and Sunstar becomes damaged in the process, his core compromised. Rock offers to save Sunstar's life; Sunstar wonders why, and Rock explains that he believes robots and humans can live together in peace. Sunstar accepts that this may be a reality, and insists that Rock get clear before he explodes. Rock escapes as the Skull Star detonates, returning to Earth. Wily attempts to take a pot shot at him, but his ship collapses, and Wily manages to escape on foot. (Mega Man World 5) The First Robot War *'February 5, 2012' - The government of Mexico collapses from corruption, threat and blackmail, and a drug cartel known as the Gods of War rises to power in its place. The Mexican people are held hostage by their new overlords. Mere weeks after the takeover, the Gods of War use the Aztlan movement in the United States to attempt to overthrow the governments of several bordering states and bring them under the Gods' control. The United States declares war on the cartel, but fights not with soldiers, but with a Robot Master-based military. Having access to billions of dollars in global drug trade, the Gods employ their own Robot Master military against the US in the first fully robotic war in world history. After only a month of fighting, the US is the clear victor due to superior robotics and weapon designs provided by the Loath Corporation. The Gods and their revolutionary helpers in the Aztlan movement are pushed into Central America, where several corrupt military juntas welcome them, their money and their technology with open arms. Mexico is liberated, and with US help, establishes strong military defenses to prevent the Gods's return. With the incredibly low human casualty rate and minimal property destruction caused by robot vs robot warfare, nations all over the world scramble to produce their own Robot Master armed forces. The demand for Robot Masters skyrocket world-wide. World Robotics Tournament *'April 12, 2012' - The First Annual Robot Tournament is held in Megatropolis Stadium, a contest to see who is the strongest fighting robot on the planet. As the tournament progresses, the eight finalist Robot Masters involved -- Yamato Man, Tomahawk Man, Centaur Man, Plant Man, Wind Man, Knight Man, Flame Man, and Blizzard Man -- revolt, answering only to Mr. X, the billionaire industrialist sponsoring the tournament. He challenges Rock to defeat his robots, and claims he has manipulated Wily from the start. Rock defeats the eight finalist Masters and proceeds to Mr. X's private stronghold. Rock takes down the automated defenses, where Mr. X reveals himself to be Dr. Wily, and transports to a refurbished Skull Castle in the Fuji mountain range. Rock defeats the automated systems and manages to capture Dr. Wily before he can engage any self-destructs or escape. Dr. Wily is taken into custody by the UN. Dr. Cossack, who had come to watch the tournament, examines the defeated tournament Masters and discovers Control Chips implanted; removing them, they are restored to their previous states. The grateful governments and companies that had created them agree to the collective request of the tournament masters to work for Dr. Cossack from that point on. (Mega Man 6) *'April 24, 2012' - Wily faces trial as a war criminal by the UN at The Hague in the Netherlands. He is found guilty of acts of war against various nations against the world, and is sentenced to life in prison without possibility of parole in Megatropolis Maximum Security Penitentiary. The Robot Master Articles are amended, adding laws dealing with Robot Masters seeking sanctuary from owners requesting criminal actions. Several companies who were unwittingly linked to "Mr. X" suffer massive setbacks and reform into a new corporation. *'October 24, 2012' - Four Robot Masters (Cloud Man, Freeze Man, Junk Man, Burst Man) sealed in a hidden installation, having failed to receive suppression codes by Dr. Wily, activate and begin searching for their creator throughout Megatropolis. They free Dr. Wily from prison. Auto (Dr. Light's new assistant inventor Robot Master), Roll and Rock race to the scene and find Dr. Light investigating the outbreak; Rock proceeds ahead and encounters Bass and his support unit Treble, who claim to be working to stop Dr. Wily as well. *'October 25, 2012' - Dr. Wily breaks into the Robot Museum, a memorial institution that stores and displays deactivated Robot Masters, and steals a replica of Guts Man. During the heist, Wily sends out another four Robot Masters (Shade Man, Spring Man, Slash Man, and Turbo Man) to keep Rock occupied. On the way to stop Shade Man, Rock encounters Blues, who challenges him to a battle to see who is stronger; Rock wins, and Blues gives Rock a Proto Shield to help him in the fight, before teleporting away. Just before entering Shade Man's lair, Rock comes upon a wounded Bass. Taking pity on his new friend, Rock sends him to Light Laboratories for repairs. Upon defeating the second four Wily Army Masters, Rock receives an emergency call from Light Labs; Bass had attacked the lab and stolen upgrade parts meant for Rock and Rush. Wily gloats to them through the Lab's communication systems; Rock, angered at the attack on his family, sets out to find Wily and Bass. Bass stops Rock at the gates to Wily's hidden installation and the two battle; Bass is defeated and retreats further inside. Working past the automated defenses, Bass fights Rock a second time, this time using a Super Adapter to merge with his support unit. Rock narrowly defeats Bass, who is infuriated and confused at his loss, teleporting away. As Rock defeats the final defenses and corners Wily, he threatens to shoot Wily; Wily reminds him that robots cannot kill humans. Rock hesitates, unable to willfully kill even an evil, unrepentant human being, and Bass rescues Wily, carrying him to parts unknown. (Mega Man 7) Evil Energy Crisis *'June 27, 2013' - A strange object falls from space onto one of the Ryukyu Islands off the coast of Japan. The island takes on an odd shape shortly afterwards and strange energy pulses are detected from the crash site. Fearing that Wily or some other evil power may claim it for themselves, the UN requests Light Labs investigate, and Rock is sent to explore what is now called Shinigami Island. Upon his arrival he finds Wily already there and the energy emission position changed. Wily retreats with it to a hidden installation inside the island. Entering the base, Rock is attacked by stolen and hastily-built Robot Masters Grenade Man, Tengu Man, Clown Man and Frost Man. Defeating each, Rock encounters an unknown, damaged robot who attacks him. Upon the robot's defeat, Rock takes the mystery robot and a strange orb of energy back to Light Labs for examination. *'June 28, 2013' - Dr. Light finishes repairing the mysterious robot and begins recharging him. Examination of the energy orb reveals it to be some kind of power resource Light has never seen before. Light asks Rock to collect the rest of the energy resources, believing they will find Dr. Wily this way. Shortly after, the alien robot awakes, destroying the energy resources and breaking out of Light labs. Rock pursues on the Rush Jet. Pursing the robot back to the island, Rock confronts him in a cave. The robot and Rock battle to a stalemate, and Rock is amazed by his power. The robot holds back, noting that Rock has a strong sense of justice. Blues appears to help Rock, and the robot escapes further into Wily's stronghold, which Blues identifies as the Wily Tower. Inside the tower, Rock battles one of the base defenses, and is nearly destroyed by it, until the mysterious robot he met before destroys the device, removing one of the energy resources from it. He informs Rock that he is Duo, and that the energy resources are best translated into human understanding as Evil Energy. He explains that it grows and multiplies in contact with those who have evil hearts and desires, and that exposure to Wily would cause it to overwhelm the planet in a matter of days. Duo cannot penetrate the barrier around the tower, and goes to destroy the Evil Energy seeded around the planet; Rock agrees to enter the tower to find and destroy the original source. Rock slips in past the barrier, and fights and defeats Aqua Man, Search Man, Sword Man and Astro Man. Inside the tower Rock is attacked by Bass, who has powered himself up on Evil Energy, believing it will give him an edge in battle. Rock defeats Bass and the energy dissipates; Bass is forced to teleport away. Rock battles Wily in the interior of the tower, and defeats Wily; the last of the Evil Energy attempts to possess Rock. Wily attempts to shoot Rock down during his incapacitation; Duo breaks in and shields Rock with his body. Rock breaks free; Blues teleports in and takes Duo to Light's lab for repairs. Rock defeats Wily, who begs for mercy (as usual); during the confusion, the original evil energy node attaches itself to Rock. Wily flees during this opportunity, and the tower collapses on Rock. Duo returns and discovers the wounded Rock, applying auto-regenerative energy; Rock fights off the evil energy, and the last of it is destroyed. Duo thanks Rock for his help, and Blues returns Rock to Light Labs, with word from Duo that he would return some day. (Mega Man 8) King's Rebellion *'September 12, 2014 - The Robot Master known as King announces his judgment that humanity is inferior to Robots, and his intention to create a robotic Utopia out of Megatropolis. His army attacks the city and begins attempting to take major institutions. Following him are eight Robot Masters: Ground Man, Cold Man, Burner Man, Pirate Man, Dynamo Man, Magic Man, and two former Wily Army members, Astro Man and Tengu Man, having been freed of control chips. Wily contacts Dr. Light, explaining that King has ousted him from his own laboratory, and wishes to join with Dr. Light in trying to stop King. Dr. Light accepts, and Wily and Bass are allowed access to Light Labs to combine efforts with Rock in order to stop King. *'September 13, 2014' - King steals the database of Robot Master designs from the Robot Museum. Bass, Rock and Blues attempt to stop him; Blues attacks King and King bisects him with a single axe swing. King makes an offer for Rock and Bass to join his Utopia; they refuse -- Rock because he believes that humans and robots are equal, Forte because he believes the only robot that should be king is him. Blues teleports his remains away. Bass and Rock fight the King Guardians together while recovering Robot Master data CDs to return to the Robot Museum for safekeeping; they work well together though Bass would refuse to admit it. Having reached King's Throne at the center of his fortress, King applauds their efforts, and sends out the King Tank and King Jet to attack Rock and Forte. Together they narrowly bring the machines to a halt. King himself reappears for the fight; Rock and Bass soon discover that King's shield makes him invulnerable to their attacks. Blues arrives, fresh off repairs, and overloads his Proto Buster with a massive overloaded buster shot, destroying King's shield. Weakened, he teleports away, and Rock and Bass bring down King. Defeated, King reveals that he was created by Dr. Wily all along; Wily quickly repairs King, who transforms into his Perfect form. Together Rock and Bass defeat his final form, only to be attacked by Wily in one his attack vehicles. Once the vehicle is defeated, however, Forte grabs his creator and teleports away. Returning to the lab, Bass is infuriated with Wily for his apparent betrayal; Wily insists that King was merely a test, and expresses desire for Bass to fight alongside a new King II. These plans are shot down, literally so, by Blues, who teleports into the laboratory and destroys Wily's equipment. Bass makes no move to stop him despite Wily's protests, and Wily realizes he no longer has control of Forte. (Megaman and Bass) *'September 15, 2014' - Light Labs receives a letter from King, who explains his survival, and his desire to work towards a future where robots and humans can live together in peace. His whereabouts remain unknown. *'February 28, 2015' - Duo returns, his mission to destroy Evil Energy complete. The UN welcomes him as a planetary hero, and grants him citizenship. The Robot Master Articles are amended to handle the legal status of non-Robot Master artificial intelligences. Duo takes up residence in Megatropolis, joining ROBOPOL and starting a new, quieter life on Earth with his friends. Battle and Chase *'April 29, 2015' - The first annual Battle and Chase Grand Prix is held in Megatropolis Stadium, with a large cash prize as a reward. Many Robot Masters enter their cars and participate in the tournament, all for various reasons, and a truce is briefly called for the competition. Bass wins the race, but throws away the prize money, wondering why he entered a stupid race in the first place. Blues proves that he cannot drive a car to save his life. *'March 1, 2015' - Roll is kidnapped while making a parts delivery to Light Labs. Wily sends a ransom note, challenging Rock to attempt to rescue her on Shinigami Island. Blues volunteers to help save Roll -- as does Duo, and even Bass. Upon arriving at Shinigami Island, the four heroes encounter copyroids of all of Wily's Robot Master soldiers, including copyroids of Cossack's robots, and the Tournament robots. The four battle through the horde of Wily Army soldiers, fighting regenerated base defenses from past Wily Fortresses. Forte rescues Roll, who informs the group that she stole the special parts from Wily while she was held captive. Wily, ejected from the explosion of his castle, and landing outside, challenges Rock's thinking, claiming that Rock is no different than him for destroying Wily's robots. Rock questions his motives, but Blues informs Rock that Wily is full of it. Before Duo can arrest Wily, however, Bass grabs Wily by the back of his lab coat and teleports away with him. At Wily's hidden home, Forte informs Wily that he should stop building robots because he's terrible at it, and Wily informs Bass that his new projects, when completed, will be Bass's downfall. Dr. Light discovers a flaw in Blues' power cells, and requests Blues come home for repairs; Blues refuses, saying he knows his body better than anyone else, and teleports away. (Power Fighters/Power Battles) Birth of the Cybernet *'April 21, 2015' - Dr. Edward Cain and Dr. Yuuichiro Hikari join Light Labs. In cooperation with the Megatropolis city government, the institution is eformed as Megatropolis' Ministry of Science, known otherwise as SciLab. Light, Cossack, Cain and Hikari collaborate on a new type of data storage and communications network utilizing z-waves to create artificial reality layers that can store and transmit information at near light speeds anywhere on the planet, dubbed "Cyberspace". Utilizing long-unused portions of Project Spectrum, artificial intelligences based on the Robot Master core program are created for utilization, maintenance and expansion of cyberspace, known as "Net Navigators", or Net Navis, for short. The Time Skimmer *'July 17, 2015' - Dr. Wily breaks into a UN research center, the Chronos Institute, with the intent to take revenge on them for using his time manipulation inventions such as the Time Stopper for their own purposes. Inside he finds a prototype temporal wormhole engine, the Time Skimmer, and uses it to travel into the future. Wily steals future-Rock, modifying him with advanced technologies present there, turning him into Rockman Shadow. Gathering a small contingent of Light Labs manufactured Robot Masters who obey him without question, R-Shadow and his Dimensional Masters set out to conquer the world at Wily's command. To Wily's horror, R-Shadow and the Dimensions go well beyond his expectations, carrying out a scorched earth policy against the world's population; R-Shadow believes that the only way to have everlasting peace is if the world is purged of anything that could be in conflict. Wily returns to the present with R-Shadow hot on his heels, arriving in Symphony City, a southern district of Megatropolis. *'July 18, 2015' - Rockman Shadow and his Dimensions appear in Symphony City and challenge the world's strongest robots to try to defeat them. Many make an attempt, but they are swiftly beaten by the advanced technology of the Dimensions and R-Shadow. R-Shadow makes a statement to the world by hanging the battered, scavenged bodies of Bass, Blues and two unidentified robots via hangman's nooses from the Symphony City's city hall building. Rock and Bass set out to stop R-Shadow and the Dimensions: Bass, to prove his strength, and Rock to answer questions that R-Shadow has raised about his future. The two find their battles far more difficult than any they have before and rely heavily on their support units to defeat the Dimensions. Upon reaching R-Shadow's chosen battleground, however, the two are badly beaten. Too damaged even to flee, they are saved by Blues, who receives critical injuries as well during the escape. R-Shadow appears to be unstoppable. The End of an Era *'July 19, 2015' - Dr. Light awakens his newest creation, X, as a last attempt at stopping R-Shadow. While Light had hoped that X could awaken to a peaceful world that would receive him with open arms, he had nonetheless prepared for the worst. Outfitting X with the most powerful weapon he had ever created - the X-Buster - he sends X out to face R-Shadow. Dr. Cossack sets to work using experimental Cyberspace technologies to preserve Rock and Bass before their cores fail; Blues, though injured, teleports to points unknown, and is feared dead. X infiltrates the Chronos Institute, where R-Shadow is based. Confronted by R-Shadow, X learns Rockman Shadow's origins, and the identity of one of the unknown robots hung from city hall: X himself. Conflicted by the information, X hesitates to fire on his former brother, attempting to reason with R-Shadow and seek a peaceful resolution. Wily, who had hidden himself in R-Shadow's fortress, attempts to put an end to the entire situation by destroying the still operating Time Skimmer. R-Shadow, fearing his goal of everlasting peace will not be secure without the device, tries to fire on Wily; the generator malfunctions, warping the surrounding area and detonating, taking Wily and R-Shadow with it. X escapes the Chronos Institute alive as the structure destabilizes from within, becoming a compressed and twisted wreck. Wily is declared dead. (Mega Man World 2, Rockman and Forte 2: Challengers From The Future) *'August 14, 2015' - Dr. Wily's Robot Masters, the Wily Army, are declared ownerless by the city of Megatropolis. In accordance with city government, the ROBOPol are disbanded and reformed as a new Maverick robot investigation, prevention and control taskforce, the Maverick Hunters. A newly rebuilt Rock, along with X and several Light Labs and Cossack Labs Robot Masters join the Maverick Hunters, and begin a massive search and capture operation aimed at finding the Wily Army. Nearly every Wily Army RM is located and captured, finding new owners through private auction and sale. Dr. Cossack receives ownership of Bass through city grant, and by request of the Super Wily number himself. ---- Continue To: The Maverick Wars Back to the Game Story Back to the History Files Category:History Files